A vehicle may be capable of providing a variety of functions for the convenience of a passenger as well as providing a basic driving function due to the development of the technology.
However, since the vehicle performs more various functions, driver's operation load related to the vehicle may be increased. The increase of the operation load may reduce the driver's concentration on the driving, and thus, it may interrupt safe driving. In addition, as the number of functions is increased, the difficulty in the operation may be increased, and thus a driver who is not used to operating the vehicle may not properly utilize functions provided from the vehicle.
To solve the above problem, studies have been actively conducted on a vehicle input device for reducing a driver's operation load and difficulty in operation. A representative of the vehicle input device may include a touch input sensor configured to detect a driver's touch. The driver may easily control the vehicle by touching the touch input sensor without complicated operations.